


Baby It's Cold Outside

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for the Drakecest Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.
The prompt for this particular fic is: If you try stealing the whipped cream off of my hot chocolate again, I swear i will stab you with a candy cane.
Christmas fluff and a thoughtful Sam are for the win. :D





	

“ _Damn_ , that was a lot of snow,” Nathan huffed as he stepped through the door, stomping the white stuff off of his boots onto the coarse mat under his feet.  “Tell me, _why_ did we decide to live up here again?”  He asked as he started to shed his coat, which now happened to have patches of melting snow stuck onto the fabric.  “Winters as a kid were bad enough.  I thought by now I’d be, I don’t know, living on a tropical island somewhere.”

 

“At least we have a roof over our heads now, and with _heat_ ,” Sam remarked from the kitchen as he puttered over a pot on the stove with a smile on his lips.  “I’ve gotta say, after all of those blistering years in Panama, I _really_ like the snow and the cold now.”

 

“If you like the snow so much, then why am _I_ the one shoveling the driveway?”  Nathan inquired as he hung his jacket up on the nearby coat rack, and bent over to tug his feet free from his boots. 

 

“It was your turn,” Sam replied with a shrug while he glanced into the pot that he had cooking, and then moved to pull it from the heat.  “I’ll get it when the snow starts building up again.”

 

“I’m holding you to that,” Nathan said as he moved a hand up to his head and brushed any stray snowflakes out of his hair, finding it damp from the fluffy precipitation that had settled in it while he was outside shoveling.

 

“When have I ever lied to you?”  Sam asked while he started to pour the hot, white liquid from the pot into a mug that he had set out on the kitchen counter.  He paused briefly and glanced up at his brother with a slightly sheepish expression.  “Wait, don’t answer that.”

 

Nathan just laughed as he headed towards the living room and flopped down on the couch with a sigh.  After all of the hard work he had just done, it felt nice to finally sit back and relax.  “What are you doing anyway, Sam?  Not another one of your kitchen experiments is it?  Last time was kind of a disaster you know.”

 

“Nah, I learned my lesson from that one,” Sam said with a brief shake of his head while he opened the refrigerator door in search of an ingredient.  “Next time I won’t try to substitute stuff that we don’t have, because that did _not_ turn out well.”

 

Nathan grimaced at the memory before tipping his head back into the couch cushion and closing his eyes.  He could hear some noise coming from the direction of the kitchen, and soon after that he heard the soft sound of Sam’s footsteps heading towards him.  Nathan allowed his eyes to slip back open once his older brother was standing over him.

 

“Here,” Sam said as he held out the mug in offering to Nathan.  “Careful, it’s hot.”

 

“You made me hot cocoa?”  Nathan asked with a grin as he sat up and carefully took the mug from his brother’s hands.  “And it’s got whipped cream _and_ a candy cane?  You must really be trying to butter me up.”

 

“Yeah well, you _did_ do all of that work and all,” Sam said as he rubbed at the back of his neck.  “I thought it would be nice for you to come in to something warm waiting for you.”

 

“Well you guessed right,” Nathan said with a smile.  “I guess you can be thoughtful sometimes,” he commented before moving to take a sip of the hot chocolate.

 

“Just _sometimes_?”  Sam asked in mock offense while holding a hand to his chest.  “I’m hurt, Nathan.  Just for that…”  He smirked as he dipped a finger into the whipped cream pile that was floating on top of the warm beverage, and then poked his fingertip in between his lips.  “Mmm, that _is_ pretty good.”

 

“Hey!”  Nathan got out in protest when Sam stole some of the whipped cream goodness off of his hot chocolate.  “If you do that again, I _swear_ I’ll stab you with this candy cane.”

 

“Ooh, _scary_ ,” Sam said with a chuckle as he took a seat next to his younger brother on the couch and draped an arm around his shoulder.  “Can’t you feel me shivering in fear?”

 

“Yeah, not really,” Nathan responded with a laugh.  “But seriously, thanks for this.  It was nice of you.”

 

Sam leaned in to press a kiss to the top of Nathan’s head.  “Anything for you, little brother,” he murmured into his damp hair.


End file.
